Forbidden Love
by Spacebabie
Summary: The year is 2019. Two young lovers are determined to stay together, despite the feelings of their parents. Wich side will be the first to accept?


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

____________________________________________________________________________

Forbidden Love

_________________________________________________________

__

March 2019

Goliath stood on top of the highest tower of castle Wyvern with lower talons planted firmly on the stone floor. Behind the massive lavender male stood two other gargoyles. One was an ice blue female with jet black hair held in a simple pony tail. Her three pronged brow ridge kept her bangs out of her eyes. She wore a deep blue dress with scrunched up sleeves similar to that seen on peasant tops. Tiny golden stars dotted her gown, creating shapes that formed the constellations. It was one of Marle's early designs, but still one of her favorites.

The aqua colored male stood perched on the parapet next to Marle's. His gut had never dwindled much in the years he had lived in the modernized world, despite all the low fat and fat free snacks he had been enjoying, and the special ingredients he had used in meal preparations. He still had a jovial grin and large lower jaw that stuck out. The only difference to Broadway's appearance was the tan leather tunic he wore that was similar to his father's

Goliath knew that Marle and Broadway were eager to start patrol, but the clan leader had to settle a personal matter first. The beautiful younger female stood before him dressed in an actual white shirt with sleeves covering her shoulders. Around her waist was a white skirt, not a loin cloth, but an actual skirt flowing down to her knees. Her dark eyes were the same as her mothers, but there was no twinkle in the weary pupils and black iris's

"I know you are weary these past few nights," Goliath offered his daughter an sympatheitc smile. "The hatchlings have been quite restless."

Angela nodded "And both of my sisters ae having a hard time with schooling. Rowan has trouble too, but he's too proud to ask for my help."

"And Charlie is close to graduating. He just needs a few more credit hours before he can get his diploma. Is he planning on enrolling at the academy?"

She shrugged. "He's still undecided. His grades are real good. He might go to Quantico."

Goliath smiled. "Like father like son. How does Matt feel about it."

"He isn't pressuring him or anything like that. Just told him whatever choice Charlie makes he'll stand by his side."

Goliath turned towards Marle and Broadway. His patrol partners did seem to be restless. "Don't be too hard on yourself and if you need help Hudson and Bronx will be here."

"I know," she stared of into the distance. "I just don't want to bother Hudson so much. He isn't a young gargoyle anymore, and his balance is off because of his tail."

"Don't underestimate him." he turned and stepped onto a battlement. Without so much as looking at his patrol partners for that evening he spread his wings and took the air followed by Marle and Broadway.

____________________________________________________________________________

For as long as Angela could remember the thick carpet that snaked around the castle floors in the gargoyles' wing was always red. It wasn't always the same shade as red as the Crayola crayon marked that color was either. Sometimes it was more of a vermilion, copper, maroon, burgundy, or violet. It was once even magenta. The reason why they had to keep replacing material was because of the young hatchlings and hybrids that were born over the years, including the beast pups born to Bronx and Boudicca. The rug at the present was a deep shade of red, the exact shade as blood. 

Angela smiled before she entered the play room.When she saw the hatchlings she was reminded reminded her of a scene from Gremlins. In the center of the discarded toys the hatchlings had gathered around the pinball machine to watch Calliste play. While her egg was laid at the same time as the others the daughter of Brooklyn and Marle hatched five years before the rest of her rookery did. For some reason she age at the same rate as human children and appered to be a child of nine. Her skin was the same shade of brick as her father. Her snow white hair was kept in pigtails secured by pale green ribbons. Calliste had a two long horns, similar to her father. She kept her butterfly like wings folded while she played.

Angela's own son had his small fists bunched up as he kept on cheering for his "Rookery leader". Magus had his father's large wings topped with long finger like claws, the same candy like nose, and large fan shaped ears. His sable hair that was getting messy from play came from his mother as well as his large eyes and vestigial horns. He had his grandfather Goliath's jawline and his other grandfather's tan coloring. Angela and Broadway did not wonder why Magus was the same color as Hudson. The elderly gargoyle admitted that he was Broadway's father years before Magus hatched.

At her son's feet rested the daughter of Bronx and Boudicca. The Avalon beast was brought over to Wyvern during the last mating season and gave a little bit of surprise when she layed two eggs. While their son was in the labyrinth their daughter, Kiara, stayed with her father. She was built more like her mother but had her father's deep blue coloring and brow ridge. While her muzzle didn't end in a beak it was still as narrow as Boudicca's. Her long plain tipped tail curled around and nearly touched the tip of her nose.

Lysander stood next to Magus, the round ball tipped end of his tail tapped the ground gently. The dark child had his and mother's wavy yellowish green hair. He had most of his father's facial features and his mothers split wings and long horns cuving over his head and pointing down. When he hatched he surprised the clan with his white eyes and black iris's.

On the other side stood the other two hatchlings. The orange web winged Zidane kept the score while his antena like horns kept bobbing. His short white hair kept combed back nice and neat. Next to him, Juliet watched quietly. The other girl looked mostly like her mother with her large wings and facial features, but she had darh hair and a long swept back triangular brow ridge.

The oldest child sat in the back of the room, keeping to himself. He was entering his adolecence but that wasn't the soul reason why he stood away. In his silver hands was a small video game requiring the green VR glasses strapped across his eyes.

"Calliste," Angela placed her hands on her hips as she lectured. Kiara sat up and her son and the other hatchlings that were not playing the game turned to the lavender female. "Let the others play."

"I will," Calliste said while not allowing herself to be distracted from the game.

"And I want you all to make sure to have this room cleaned up before sunrise. Owen has enough work to do around the castle as it is."

"We'll clean it up mommy," Magus looked at briefly before returning his focus to the bells the spinners and bumpers.

"I'll clean it up if the forget," Tai said in his normal soft voice.

Angela shook her head slightly as she closed the door. She reminded herself that she will check on them again in one hour and hopefully they will have cleaned the play room up, or are in the process of. She had also hoped that it would be everyone and not Calliste just ordering them to straighten up while she continued the game,or Tai cleaning it up by himself.

____________________________________________________________________________

Angela passed the long dining table on her way into the kitchen. She felt the older children could use a snack. She glanced at the table again to see the various hybrids gathered the table covered with text books, novels for literature classes, notebooks, loose leaf paper, pencils, pens, rulers, and calculators.

"Anyone have any snack requests?" Angela paused in the kitchen door way with her right hand paused on the door. A few heads peeked out from behind the books and looked up at her.

"Do we have anymore Rice Krispe treats?" Ronnie Burnet asked while he adjusted the glasses on his nose. The young male put down his history book and twirled a pencil in his fingers. 

A World History book was placed on the table as Deidre stared up at the lavender female."Just some carrot sticks," She ran a mahogany hand through her sandy blond hair before she noticed the strange looks the others were giving her. "I'm on a diet."

"Carrot sticks and Rice Krispies treats," Angela repeated to herself before entered the kitchen. 

Deidre still felt the cold hard stare of somebody and turned to see Holly giving her a funny look. Deidre raised her brow ridges slightly."What?". 

Holly shook her head."You don't need to diet," the golden female said, "You have a figure most women would kill for."

"My thighs are too big." 

Holly rolled her steel blue eyes before she returned her focus back to her notebook. She had a test on mammals coming up that Monday and she wanted to make sure she memorized the vocabulary terms to use for that chapter. Nobody noticed that she kept glancing at her watch repeatedly. When the digital numbers shifted from 8:29 to 8:30 she stood up.

"I can't concentrate," she said while she collected her things. "I think I would have better luck studying in my room." With her biology book and folder in her arms and her pen in hand she exited the dining room before anyone could protest.

___________________________________________________________________________

Holly placed her books on her roll top desk before she walked to the oval mirror that hung on her wall. She reached down to pick up her denim purse and pulled out a brush and took the bristles to her light brown hair. She felt like she possessed the best qualities from both of her parents. She had her father's intense eyes that stayed blue despite the transformation at night. The rest of her facial features were her mother's. When she is a gargoyle she has Demona's elegant shaped wings and the part of her brow ridge, the two points that curve up on the inner part of her forehead. It almost resembled a crescent moon. Matt had told Holly that her brown hair had come from her grandmother but she had the rest of her father's coloring: golden skin and bronze wings with red lining.

The melodious ringing of the phone brought a smile to her face and she placed the brush back e before she answered it. Holly pressed a golden talon onto the button that allowed the option for the video screen. The wide grin faded when she saw who it was.

"I thought I wasn't going to get through," the girl's image on the screen stared back at her with golden yellow eyes. Her head was crowned with ginger waves streaked with black stripes. There could only be one reason why Pamela would want to call her.

"Charlie's on patrol," the golden weregoyle crossed her arms. Holly thought her brother made himself clear when he had told Pamela that he was not interested her. Of course in Pamela's mind the word no doesn't exist. Throughout out her highschool life Pamela had a handful of boyfriends. She stalked them like a jungle cat hunting down her prey. No one rested her charms. No one except Charlie. She knew him well and had invited him to the labyrinth on several occasions. One night she placed a kiss on his right cheek which startled him. Charlie told her he wasn't interested her in that way. 

A male not interested in Pamela? That couldn't be true. She tried again and was leaning in for a kiss when Charlie held up his azure talons and told her no.

"I don't want to speak with him," Pamela narrowed her own eyes. "I want to speak with you." 

Holly's eyes widened in shock."Why me?" 

Pamela just shrugged. "Either you or Deidre or Macy. I was thinking the four of us could on a girl's night out one of these nights."

Holly blinked before she reached over to press the hang up button."I'll let you know, sorry I have to do this to you but I'm expecting an important call." she pressed the button. The image collapsed down to a vertical glowing line before it shrank it to a dot and faded. Holly was thinking about Pam's call when the phone rang again.

The image that flashed onto the screen was a young male who was a few years older than her. Thin falcon like nose and cheekbones that could have been inherited from truly royal blood was part of his charming good looks. His chin ended in a soft u shaped curve and his chocolate brown eyes were full of warmth.

"Are you alone?" Colin Canmore asked while he smiled and ran his fingers throughout his light blond hair, brushing against his large pointed ears.

"In my room I am," Holly smiled back again. "I will be ready in a few minutes."

Colin's grin widened, exposing his fangs. "We'll meet in our usual spot," he said with a wink. 

Holly nodded before saying her see ya and hanging up. The golden gargoyle raced back to her mirror and reached into her purse and pulled out a hand full of items: bamboo earrings, a small spray bottle of perfume, fushia colored lipstick and a bottle of mascara. Once the final details were taken care of she walked to her window.

____________________________________________________________________________

Gloria stared at the lower levels of the city as she continued to glide. So far the only criminals they managed to dig up was a purse snatching and a mugging. The muggers themselves were very young. So young in fact Gloria had wondered if they had gone through puberty yet. That image had depressed her even though she felt like she should have been used to it, as well as their eye rolling when she lectured them.

"That's interesting," Brooklyn's voice brought Gloria's mind back to the present.

"What is?" Gloria turned his head back to stare a the second in command. Brooklyn pointed at the bistro that was below them with an index talon.

"Sidewalk Gardenia is gargoyle friendly," Mercutio stated when he noticed the familiar restaurant. It didn't surprise her to see two beings with wings there. "So a couple weregoyles decide to have a romantic night out?" he lifted his head to give Brooklyn a strange look.

In the past few years more and more people not only accepted gargoyles and weregoyles but some of them wanted to become weregoyles. They would pay a large amount of money and sign a ton of paper work before they received the injection. While most of them did not go out on patrols of their own they would give in to their protective instincts when humans that were near them were in trouble.

"The female looks very familiar," Brooklyn pointed out. Brooklyn and Gloria stared at the golden female. The wing spurs of her bronze wings stood out with her wings cloaked.

"Holly?" Mercutio gasped. He blinked before smiling. "Who cares if she's on a date."

"The guy she is with doesn't look like a weregoyle," Brooklyn said. He stared at the young male for a full minute. "I would say he is more of a quaterling." "Looks too young too be Rocky," He added. Brooklyn didn't notice the worried looks his patrol mates gave to each other. Some of the new weregoyles did marry humans, but their children would have also been too young. The only other quaterlings in the city were the children of Jon Canmore. The second in command's eyes widened. Without a another word he shifted his wings and glided downward in a spiral.

___________________________________________________________________________

Holly formed a dimple in her left cheek when she laughed. It's was another detail Colin had noticed about her. He loved noticing her details. "Has anyone ever told you have a cute laugh?" Colin asked while he smiled and raised his eyebrows repeatedly. 

A warm blush turned Holly's cheeks orange as she kept on smiling. "Not really," she said before taking a sip of her Sprite through a straw. "I don't even think my parents have ever told me."

"Bit of a shame," he shrugged and stared into her eyes again. He loved looking at her, loved listening to her, he loved running his fingers through her hair. He was too wrapped up in his love that he didn't notice the waiter standing next to him.

"Here is your dessert sir," The waiter held out a plate with a cake like dessert stuffed with chocolate cream and topped with hot chocolate sauce, whipped cream and peanuts. Colin thanked him as he took the plate and set it between him and Holly. "Anything else sir?"

Colin nodded."I'd like to see the check," he held up a finger as he smiled at the man. The waiter agreed and left.

Holly kept smiling at him even though he didn't notice her when he was speaking to the waiter. Once his focus was brought back he raised an eyebrow."Something on your mind?" he asked while handing her one of the two forks.

"You have this suaveness to you. It reminds me of your father." 

Colin smiled sheepishly. "I hope that is the only thing that reminds you of him."

"Well," Holly sank her fork into the cake. "You do look a lot like him." 

He shrugged while he dug into their dessert. Their small dinner date started with warm bowls of shrimp chowder followed by warm panini sandwiches that had onion crispers baked into the bread. With great care Holly took a dainty bite of their dessert and closed her eyes. The cakey substance was light and tender, but the combination of the creme and hot chocolate sauce was heavenly. Her father told her she had gotten her love of chocolate from him. She opened her eyes slightly to smile at her boy friend only to see him frowning with his eyes turned up in concern.

"Don't you hear that?" Colin asked. Holly cocked her head. The umistakenable whooshing sound of the wind against leather twisted up her eyes in alarm. Colin bolted from his chair and reached to his side. Three gargoyles landed as he wrapped his tan wings around her protectivly.

Bright red flashed across Holly's eyes when she saw who it was."What are you doing here?" The golden female demanded. Mercutio and Gloria both gave her an apologetic smile before they glanced at Brooklyn.

With a slight nod at them the beaked gargoyle spoke. "We were going to ask you the same question." 

Holly's eyes narrowed as she gently shook free from Colin's warm and protective embrace."I'm on a date."

"With the enemy?" Brooklyn's question caused her eyes to fully light up with crimson fury. A growl emitted from her throat as Colin walked up to him.

"I can assure you my father's views are not my own," the quartering said after taking a deep breath. 

Brooklyn did not seem to acknowledge him. "He's a Canmore," he flung out a red talon in the direction of the youth. "His family hunts our kind down."

"He's part our kind," Holly snarled. "His uncle is a Canmore and his aunt was too until she married, yet they do not hunt, and they are our friends." Her shaking hands balled up into fists. "Now I suggest you leave," her red eyes danced over to the other two gargoyles. "Unless they have something to say." Mercutio held up his hands while he shook his head no. 

Gloria gave a slight nod before walking forth."Do you're parents know?" The orchid weregoyle asked. Holly shook her head. The other female glanced up at Colin. "Do yours?" The blond man also shook his head.

"The only one who knows is Mariah," Colin said with a slight smile. "And she thinks it's romantic."

"Do you love her?"

"With my heart and soul." Gloria turned to Holly and asked her the same.

"Now and forever." 

The orchid female nodded and walked away. "Lets go," she whispered as she passed both males.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Well what do you make of that?" Mercutio asked a few minutes later once they had taken to the air.

"I can't believe Holly is falling for his lies," Brooklyn said while shaking his head. "She is setting herself up for a world of hurt."

"Those were not lies," Gloria said softly. "Canmore truly loves her." She knew from when they had landed that both youth's feelings were genuine. The way Colin had held onto Holly proved that too her.

"He's Jon Canmore's son," Brooklyn argues.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She glared. "Just because his father is our enemy doesn't mean he is. For a while you despised Demona. Did you inflict the same kind of hatred onto Angela?"

"This is different."

"Actually," Mercutio spoke up. "It isn't. We have seen them together before and-

"You already knew?" Brooklyn gasped.

"Both of us know," Gloria said. "So does Jerry, Cecilia, Lexington, Rayne, Frank and Hudson."

"Then why didn't they say anything? Why didn't you say anything?"

"We felt it was none of our buisnesses. The same goes for the rest of the clan."

"We are slowly easing others into their secret," Mercutio added.

"Do they know you know?"

"No they don't."

"Maybe they should." Gloria said. "If they knew we had their blessings then they wouldn't have been so secretive about it."

They continued their glide in silence. It was only until they neared the castle when Mercutio spoke up again. "I have another question," the web winged asked. "Are we going to tell her parents?" The three were silent for a full minute.

"We are not," Brooklyn said. "That is for Holly to decide."

___________________________________________________________________________

There were a few other couples walking the paths through Central Park, and not one of them batted their eyes at Colin and Holly. Both hybrids had their wings cloaked around their shoulders as the walked hand in hand. He stared up at her heart shaped golden face while she kept her steel blue eyes on the ground.

"Is something bothering you?" Colin asked. 

She paused and stared up at him. "I'm sorry they ruined our date," she answered with a sigh. 

Her took her face into his hand lifted her chin slightly with an index finger. "They did not ruin it," he stared into her eyes and smiled. "We need to learn that our friends and families will someday discover us." He cradled the back of her head.

"I hope they never do," her eyes were locked into is. "I want to keep it a secret, When I graduate we can run away together."

"That will be a few years from now and you know that is never the right answer."

"I know. I just can't bare to be away from you." 

He leaned in closer. "I love you."

"I love you." Holly closed her eyes and stood still. Colin's lips were firm yet soft. She drank in his kiss not noticing the loud crunch in the bushes nearby that could have been made by a large creature landing in them. 

She only opened her eyes when she heard a deep angry growl. The two lovers separated and turned to see a pair of glowing white orbs. The orbs blinked twice before their owner came racing forward on all fours. Colin spread his wings and stood in front of Holly.

The gargoyle stopped a foot in front of them and stood up. The moon light shone on his lime green skin and white spikes that lined the edge of his short ceratopian frill. Eyes still glowing his mouth twisted up into a snarl. "Colin," his voice was low. "Step aside from the spawn." 

The fear in Holly's face melted away. Her wide opened mouth closed into a frown. Her eyes burned red. 

Colin stared at the other gargoyle while his own eyes glowed a smoky white glow that illuminated his sclera, but did not take over his chocolate colored iris or pupils."Her name is Holly dad," Colin spoke with an irritated clip. "How did you find out?" 

The glow from Jon's eyes faded as he folded his wings. "I saw ye," Jon said. "I was gliding home from the Leahs mansion and I saw ye." His brow ridges arched slightly and a small smile formed. "Did ye hunt her?" 

Colin couldn't believe the question his father asked. "We've been dating for nearly a year now," he pulled her closer. "We love each other." 

The glow returned to Jon's eyes. "She is the enemy," he pointed a talon at her.

"Holly is part human like me. You have always said that us hybrids are not the enemy." He stepped forward. "You even tell your men not to hunt us."

Jon closed his eyes and held up his hand and clenched the fist. "Hybrid and weregoyles are not evil. They have human blood inside. I know m' species wouldna threaten humanity."

"I am your species," Holly found her voice.

"Aye, but ye are also the Demon's daughter."

"My mother has changed. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because she hasn't," Jon stepped forward. The tip of his tail lashed wildly. "She is pure evil. She passed that onto ye and it nullified what ever good yer human half had."

"Get away from her!" The three of the them looked up in suprise at the dusky voice of Demona'a growl. The azure gargoyle landed right next to them. Her deep blue near black wings arched before she lifted them and stood up to her full height. Demona's fiery eyes focused on Jon. "Hunter," she hissed and stared at Colin. "and son of Hunter." 

Holly stared at her mother with saddened wide eyes while Colin cussed under his breath. "Mother not you too," Holly gasped. "Please understand our love." 

The glow faded while the immortal sighed. "He doesn't love you."

"I do love her," Colin reached for her hand and pulled away when he heard the growls from both his father and Demona.

"You are trying to betray my daughter."

"She is the one who will betray m' son!" Jon snarled at Demona before he turned to his son. "Colin get into a tree now."

"I don't want to leave her."

"Now!" The roar from the green weregoyle caused the youth to walk slowly to the nearest tree, not removing his eyes from the woman he loved.

Demona removed her hate filled glare from the Canmores to her own daughter. "Holly on the ground," She commanded.

"What?" Holly stared up at her.

"On all fours. I want you to start loping. I will catch up."

Holly glanced up at the tree Colin had climbed in and mouthed her love before she dropped to the dirt and bound off. Demona stared at Jon for a full minute before she followed after her daughter.

With a heavy heart Colin watched them run off before he hung his head ands sighed. "My fault for not being more careful. We shouldn't have taken that walk." His eyes were still closed when he heard his father climb up the tree next to him. "Narrow minded jerk," he muttered under-breath.

"Actually yer great uncle Norman is narrow minded," Jon said. Colin felt like kicking himself, of course his father heard what he mumbled. He opened his eyes to see his father staring into the direction Demona and Holly bound off in. "Ye saw the way they ran like beasts," Jon said softly. "Do ye want t' be wi that?"

"Why not?" Colin asked with a petulant tone. "Mom did." He flicked his eyes to where his father was perched too see his reaction. Jon unfolded his wings and stood up slightly while his lower talons kept a firm grip on the branch he was perched on. Colin also spread out his wings and crouched keeping on hand tightly on the branch and sinking his nails in. His finger and toenails were sharp and thick enough to sink into tree bark, but his feet were useless since they were encased in Reebok.

Colin leaped first when he felt the wind rush at his chest. He could feel the cool night breezes underneath his wings as they kept him in the sky. He heard his father gliding from behind.

"I don't want ye getting hurt," Jon said after a few minutes of silence.

"I won't. Holly and I love each other."

"Ye may think ye love her, but she doesn't love ye. She's just using ye." 

Colin sighed and shook his head. "That's what her clan said about me," he stared into his father's eyes. "And I don't think I love her. I know I love her." 

Jon's face pained slightly. "After what her mother did t' our family?" Jon raised a browridge and clenched his fists.

"Demona is sorry about grandpa."

"Is not just that. Ye keep fergetting what she did t' me." He stared at his green hands while he relaxed them. "It's because of her that ye are born wi wings."

"Then I have to find some way to thank her." Colin did not notice his father glide closer and higher than him. When Jon was a few inches over his son he struck the top of the quarterling's head with the end of his tail. By reflex Colin reached up and grabbed the part of his head that was in slight pain.

"Jesus Dad!" Colin stared up at his father. "What was that for?"

"Yer a hunter. We are not supposed t' have wings. Only the monsters that we hunt."

___________________________________________________________________________

Both mother and daughter raced along the ground towards Belvidere castle. They would climb it and glide home from there. The azure gargoyle was racing ahead of her daughter. She turned to see if Holly was keeping up and frowned and the sight of her just sitting there.

"I thought you were more open minded." Holly's voice came out low.

Demona sighed. "I am trying to be, but I just can't see you in the arms of that Hunter, and I know he is going to betray you."

"Colin doesn't want to be a hunter, anymore than Angela wanted to join your side when you were an enemy of the clan."

"This is different." She approached her younger daughter. "Angela was raised by humans. Colin was raised by Jon Canmore."

"Colin is part gargoyle. He realised what the clan had been trying to convince his father."

The immortal was silent for a few minutes. She stared at her daughter, at the ground and finaly at Belvidere castle. "I want to see you in the sky in the next five minutes."

The golden female sighed before she contiuned to the structure, followed by her mother.

__________________________________________________________________________

Jon landed on the balcony of their penthouse apartment first. His lower talons grasped onto the railing. Colin circled twice before he landed right on the hard cement ground. Both men cloaked their wings while Jon disarmed the security alarm on the sliding glass door.

Jon didn't know what he liked better underneath his feet; the cool hard wood tiles of the kitchen or the thick almost plush like slate blue carpet the rest of their home had. His son headed for the kitchen and Jon made his way too the living room.

All the brass lamps were turned on bathing the room in a soft glow, providing Lorrie with ample light. She sat in one of the pink, silver, tan, and beige zig zag striped armchair's reading a book. Jon glanced over to the matching sofa where his other son, Eddie, was curled up with his head in his hand and his elbow perched on one of the sofa arms. A movie was playing on the flat screen plasma television but no sound came out. Jon noticed the Eddie was wearing the headphones that enabled only him to hear the action. Eddie's eyes flicked over to his father before the teenager smiled. 

Jon nodded at him before he crept up to his wife. She was still as lovely as the day they met despite the fact that her burgundy tresses had a little silver streaked into them and the lines under her eyes were noticeable. Lorrie did age at a slower rate than other women. She had only started to go gray in the past two years. Jon also didn't look a man that was going on fifty. He didn't want to admit it but he was thankful for the gift that allowed him to age at the same rate as a gargoyle.

On footsteps even quieter than cats he slinked up to the reading woman. His hands gripped the upholstery while trying to avoid sinking his talons into the material. Lorrie looked up in shock before Jon planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh God," Lorrie held her hand over her heart as she gasped.

"Did I scare ye?" Jon's eyes were filled with concern. Lorrie smiled slightly while she shook her head.

"You just surprised me," her had brushed up against the back of his head. "You are never with out surprises." She stared into his ebony eyes before leaning up for a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Both parents paused and turned to see Colin leaning against the wall with a bottle of iced tea in his hand. 

Jon narrowed his eyes slightly. "Ah yes m' oldest," he turned back to Lorrie. "Ye have no idea who I saw him in the park with?" Lorrie shook her head. Jon turned and motioned for his eldest son to come closer. 

Eddie glanced at the small gathering before sitting up. "Pause!" The middle child commanded while pointing at the screen. The image became still and Eddie pulled of his ear phones.

"Good now explain to your mother and brother about why ye were kissing the Demon's younger daughter." Jon commanded while he folded his arms. Lorries eyes widened and her mouth dropped. 

Eddie raised his eyebrows while wrinkling his nose. "How could you do something so gross?" He asked his older brother. Colin stared at him. Eddie looked more like their father than he did. Both brothers had the same chocolate brown eyes as their mother, but Eddie also had her burgundy hair. Like Colin, Eddie also had wings, fangs and sharp finger and toenails. Unlike Colin he had the ears of a human. He did ,however, have the feet of a gargoyle. They were human sized and had five toes but the shape with the high arch and heel spur was similar to their father's night form.

The nineteen year old didn't feel like arguing with his younger brother. "Because I love her," he stared at the carpet. He didn't want to meet anyone's eyes.

"Jeeze Colon, you got on my case for dating Violet because she is really skinny," Colin tried not to roll his eyes and the childish nickname his brother just used. " At least I'm going out with a member of my own species."

"No your not," he looked Eddie in the eye. "We are not human. You are a quarterling dating a member of Mom's species and I'm dating a member of Dad's."

"Boys!" Lorrie stood in between them and placed her hands on her hips. "No fighting in the living room."

Eddie glared at his older brother for a full minute before turning to their father. "Hey dad wanna go on the apartment roof to spar?" The red headed male asked. "I've been practicing some new moves. I think that ye'll like em." The last few words were said in his father's native accent. 

Jon always had to smile when his children spoke with the accent. "Sure thing lad," Jon said and turned towards the balcony again. Eddie followed him.

Once he heard the click of the sliding glass door close Colin sat down onto the couch. His eye lifted up to see the image that was frozen on the screen. A woman with dark hair plastered to her forehead was starring worriedly at the camera. Her skin seemed cold and damp from the rain that she stood in. Eddie picked a good time to pause the movie. It was one they had seen many times before and this was the start of a romantic scene. 

Lorrie sat next to her firstborn and reached out to comfort him. She pulled back when he rustled his wings violently. When he turned to look over his shoulder she followed his vision. She couldn't hear the soft sounds that he heard.

"They found out, didn't they?" Mariah stepped out of the halls. All three Canmore siblings carried the angelic blood line in them, but Mariah resembled the heavenly beings the most. With the same lovely features as her mother with the same blond hair and bright blue eyes as Jon. Her ivory white wings were angelic in shape with a curved claw at the top. 

"You knew?" Lorrie stood up and stared at her daughter in disbelief. 

Mariah leaned against the hallway opening while she crossed her arms. "He knows I'm more open minded than you or dad," her non chalont tone shifted to concern when she caught her brother's eye. "Sorry, Colin."

"Don't be," Colin said softly. "They would have found out sooner or later."

"Mariah," Lorrie's voice was stern. "Come here." 

The blond girl relaxed her arms and stood straight up. "I want to finish my homework," she whined.

"You should have done it when you first came home instead of going to the mall with your friends."

"We wanted to go," the thirteen year old frowned. "It's a Thursday. Why does my math teacher have to give me homework everynight?"

"Curse of the math teacher's sis," Colin shrugged.

"Mariah now," hearing her mother's angry tone, Mariah rolled her eyes and walked to the couch. 

They were silent for a full minute. "I do not approve of you keeping secrets from me." Her daughter folded her arms, careful not to strike her mother with her double spurred elbows and stared at he ground.

"Why? Is it worse than what I'm doing?" Colin asked in a snide matter before he leaned back.

"Colin, do you truly love her?" Lorrie locked her own brown eyes into the eyes of her son. 

Colin breathed in deeply. "I have not been sure of many things," he explained. "I haven't been sure of why dad wants to continue this stupid hunt, of why the economy works, or why I'm a republican," he paused. "It's okay if I become an independent?"

Lorrie smiled at him. "It's okay sweetie."

"Like I've said I have not been sure of many things, but this feeling in my heart whenever I see Holly. That is the only thing I am sure of. I love Holly Bluestone-Destine." His eyes narrowed. "If you and dad still decided to be stuck up on your feeling that Holly and her family are the plague of humanity then we will leave this city."

"I don't disapprove of your feelings," Lorrie said. "As long as your feelings are genuine and true I do not disapprove." She reached up to run her fingers through her hair. "I know what it's like to have family frown down on who you choose to spend the rest of your life with. I got it from my employees first but then my own family." She paused to laugh. "They didn't know about Jon being a weregoyle until your grandparents 40th wedding anniversary."

"I think I remember that ," Colin crinkled his forehead as he tried to remember. " Didn't that turn out to be the big coming out party?" He studied his mother's face as she nodded and tried to keep from laughing.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

October 2003

Lorrie removed the rubber nipple of the bottle from the mouth of Eddie. He was a good boy. He drank down every last drop of her breast milk. She placed the bottle down and lifted her second born to burp him properly. She felt that nourishing him in front of everyone during the celebration by letting him suckle at her breast would have been in bad taste. She used the breast pump to gather her milk to be fed to him.

She smiled at her husband. Jon was slowly slicing into his honey mustard chicken while he kept his focus on Freddy Mulligan giving his brother a small roast in his speech. Lorrie was glad that her family not only accepted Jon, but they liked him as well. All except one person. 

Everytime Jon caught the eyes of her uncle Norman. The older man will stare at him coldly. Uncle Norman gave both Ryan and Donny crap for being with girls who were not from the deep south, but she received the worst of the verbal abuse. Not only did she not marry a man who was not from the south, but a man who was from another country. Well tonight there will be even more bigger surprise.

Nearly everyone on her side of the family came for the anniversary. Her brothers and their families, her aunts, uncles and cousins, and her grandfather and great uncle Patrick arrived.There were many rows of white linen covered tables. Her parents were together at the small round table at the front of the room.

She glanced over at the small table where all the children sat. The oldest, her twelve year old niece, barely picked at her food as she glared at everyone with her lower lip pushed out in a pout. She had begged her mom to let her sit at one of the grown up tables but she had refused. Colin seemed to be happy sitting with his cousins and not next to his mother.

Lorrie placed Eddie into his bassinet and cooed to him just as uncle Freddy's roast was ending. She applauded with the rest of her family before she picked up her water glass and caught the eye of her youngest brother and smiled.

"Everyone!" James stood up while banging the spoon against his glass. "I think everyone went out of their way to bestow such lovely gifts on my parents." He stared down at the lovely young woman staring up at him. "This is sort of a gift for them as well as me."

"We're ready for it," Barry Mulligan grinned. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Lowering himself to one knee on the ground he opened it.

"Emily, will you marry me?" James asked. Emily's eyes teared up as she smiled and nodded. Like the rest of her family Lorrie stood up and clapped. 

Her mother wiped the tear from the corner of he eye. "That was beautiful," Moira said. "I think that is going to be our favorite gift."

"I have to agree," Barry said. "Now we only have one child who is unattached." He stared a Donny. The rest of the family slowly turned to stare at him.

Donny Mulligan wiped his mouth with his napkin before he slowly stood up. He scratched his head and chewed his lower lip while trying to think of the right words to say. "Well," Donny breathed in deeply. "Charlene and I are not getting married. We are however going to have a baby." There was some scattered clapping through out the dining hall.

"Now son I do appreciate the fact that you are going to be a daddy," Barry said. "But I don't want any of my grand children to be bastards."

"I understand dad, and Charlene became pregnant after our only time in bed together." He closed his green eyes. "I just need confirmation if my feelings were genuine."

"If you truly loved her?" Moira asked.

"If I was sexually attracted to women," he licked his lips. "Which I'm not. I'm gay." The silence in the hall felt so heavy that Lorrie couldn't breath. She watched as her father's face slowly turned red as he stood up.

"You are going to burn in hell!" Barry growled as he pointed his finger at Donny. "Maybe the good lord will forgive you if you married the mother of your child and got some therapy."

"Therapy won't change me. I didn't choose to be this way."

"Bullshit!"

"Barry not in front of the children!" Moira shouted. 

Lorrie watched as her brother slowly sat down. The person that sat next to him on his right scooted away. She noticed that most of her family still had their jaws hanging in disbelief or glared at him. Ryan gave Donny a sympathetic smile. The two caterers who remained glared at her father. Lorrie knew that she had to do something. Jon was already switching his dress slacks with his night pants while keeping his waist concealed by the table.

"No matter how much time he spends in therapy he will still be gay," Lorrie slowly stood up. Her father knew she was right and bared his teeth at Donny.

"Out!" He pointed at the door. "I want you're hell bound ass out of here. How dare you ruin this evening."

"Daddy stop it!" Lorrie snapped. Her eyes were burning and she felt a tear drop slowly travel down her cheek. "He kept this bottled up so long. Only me, Ryan and our families knew." She glared at her father. "And your wrong. Donny won't go to hell. Grandma-ma said so."

"Lorrie Grandma-ma is dead," Moira told her. Her beautiful aqua eyes were also filled with tears. "Your upsetting your grandfather." 

The eldest man in the room stared at his daughter. "It's not what Lorrie said that upset me," Bailey Dougherty said. "It's what your husband told my grandson." He closed his pale blue eyes. "I believe my mother faked her death if my theory about her is true. The same theory why my brother and I can form vestigial wings at times. Why she can grow wings."

"You said it was a medical defect," Moira gasped. "About the lumps you occasionally get, it's some kind of strange deformity."

"Moira don't you remember your grandmother having wings sometimes?" He watched his daughter as she shook her head slightly.

"I thought it was a dream."

"I got wings!" Colin piped up. "Eddie has em too and daddy has them when he's a gargoyle." The rippling murmur went through the crowd followed by Uncle Fred's "Kid's and their imaginations."

"It's true," Jon said and removed his jacket. The blond man glanced over at the children's table and nodded at his son. "Go ahead Colin. Take yer jacket off."

Colin smiled and pulled gently at the center of his jacket, causing the snaps to come apart. Buttons were too complicated for him at his young age and his chubby fingers had trouble grasping onto buttons. The bright red coat slid of onto the floor. Colin unfurled his wings and flapped them gently a few times. His twelve year old cousin was no longer sulking. She stared slack jawed at Colin for a few seconds before she let out a "cool." 

Everyone stared at Colin in amazement. Everyone except for Donny, who already knew, and Uncle Norman. The bastard just leaned back in his chair with a smug grin

"Eddie has wings too," Lorrie smiled at her sleeping baby before looking at her husband who seemed to be in minor discomfort. "The sun has set?

"Aye," Jon nodded while his skin changed from pinkish peach to lime green. The weregoyle stepped back from the table and held on to his sides and doubled over. More shocked gasps and whispers were heard. The screech of chairs against the tiles was made when people stood up abruptly at the sight of a pair of large wings ripping out of Jon's back.

Lorrie smiled at her family and gave a light laugh. "I know this is going to sound like a cheesy horror flick title," she said. "But what can I say? I married a weregoyle."

"What in the name of God?" The red in Barry's face traveled through his body and can be seen in his hands. Lorrie wondered if he ever sat down.. "I don't know what is worse; the fact that one of my son's is gay, or my only daughter married a monster."

"Jonny is not a monster," Lorrie seethed. "The only monster that is here is the one named prejudice."

"Uncle Jon isn't a monster," one of the children said. "He's a gargoyle. Those guys are cool."

"Actually," Jon said between pants. "I'm a weregoyle." His dark eyes turned up as he searched for the right words. "Which is what ye have seen. Human by day and gargoyle by night. Weregoyles are not evil, but pure gargoyles are."

"Ye still havna changed," The words were said by one of the yellow and black wearing caterers. Jon stared at the woman whose mouse brown hair changed color from dark at the roots to light at the ends with highlights. Her hair grew longer and her features changed to someone more familiar. The same woman who cursed him to transform, the same woman who confirmed his transformations had no cure.

"Granny Angelica?" Lorrie asked. Angela smiled slightly before waving at her blond co worker. The one who seemed to try her best to avoid Lorrie and Jon. "Grandma-ma?" Kaelin turned around and nodded. The angel quarterling noticed the confusion and walked to where her son sat.

"Hello Bailey," her golden hair shifted to silver while it shortened to a different style. Wrinkles and age spots formed on her skin. "Tis good t' see that yer well." Her voice was not the bright and bubbly tone it was a few seconds ago but a warm matronly voice.

"Mom?" Bailey asked. He left his chair to give her a hug. "Mom you faked your death because of the wings?"

"And cause I'm technically an immortal," Kaelin answered. Bailey stared up at her to see that she had returned to her youthful face.

"What are we? I have a theory, but I want to be sure."

"Me daughter," Angelica answered and removed her catering jacket. Growths appeared on her back that turned into lumps. The lumps pushed through her shirt and kept on growing until the curved top was a foot and a half above her head. "Tis time m' grandson and his family learned about their evenagelion heritage." She nodded when she heard the buzz of many people talking softly. "Aye I'm half angel."

"Barry!" Moira screamed and stared her husband. Red as a lobster and sweating profusely he had a hand held over his chest and was having difficulty breathing. Donny and Lorrie's family were forgotten as both Angelica and Kaelin rushed over to Barry's side.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Poor Daddy," Lorrie shook her head slightly. "We never meant for him to have a coronary that day. He laughs about it now. "

"It served him right," Mariah folded her arms and smirked. "He shouldn't have said that nasty thing about Uncle Donny."

"Now Mariah," Lorrie stared at her daughter in slight disbelief. "That's your grandfather, and he did change his tune after Granma-ma and Grandma Angelica healed him"

The blond female pushed herself off from the couch and stretched her arms while keeping her wings cloaked. "I'm sorry. Can I go finish my homework now?" She left for her room when her mom nodded. 

Lorrie turned to where Colin was still sitting and staring at her. "Seeing what you went through I know you understand the pain I'm feeling," Colin said. 

Lorrie rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'll try to talk to your father." 

The sliding glass door to the balcony clicked shut and she stood up. Both father and son headed over to the living room with their wings cloaked. Jon smiled proudly at Eddie. "He tripped me," Jon grinned. "He tripped me for the first time." His smile changed when he saw Lorrie's somber expression. "What is it m' love?"

"Colin and I had a talk, well mostly I told him and Mariah a story."

"The great coming out party of 2003," Colin added. He noticed Eddie looking at him strangely. "I barely remember it myself. You were just a baby."

"Oh," Jon's brow ridges lifted up and he grabbed onto his mouth and turned away. Lorrie looked up before placing her hands on her hips.

"Jon are you laughing?"

"No," Jon's snickers betrayed him. His wife walked up to him and stood on her toes. The gargoyle leaned his head down so he could hear what she was whispering. With a nod he took her hand.

"We are going to have a talk," she explained as they headed to their bedroom. Only Colin noticed the white glow that flashed across his father's eyes briefly.

"What?" Eddie asked when he noticed his brother was blushing. "What are they doing?"

"Talking."

"They are doing more than talking." Colin's blush spread from his cheeks to cover his entire face. His younger brother's face turned up in disgust. "That is sick!"

"Why?" Colin raised an eyebrow. "They are married, they are adults."

"It's just wrong."

"Because they are our parents?"

"No, because they are very old and it's very gross."

Colin leaned back in the couch and cradled the back of his head with his hands. Eddie placed the headphones back on his head and commanded the movie to play again.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight filtered in through the windows of Castle Wyvern and cast the stone forms of the gargoyles in a warm embrace. The stone bodies was one reason why the castle was quiet. The other reason was that it was a Friday and the children were at school.

"Hurry up dad," The young man in the black shirt and blue jeans shouted before glancing in one of the hall mirrors. His fiery red hair was held in place by a palm size amount of hair gel. He inherited not only his mother's hair color but its wild nature as well. He smiled making sure nothing was caught on his teeth before he stared down the hall where his parents lived. "Hurry up, my boss is bitch when it comes to tardiness."

"I'll be there in a second," Matt Bluestone shook a finger at his son. "I need to speak with your mother." Matt turned around and entered his living quarters.

Demona was still in bed with the cover pulled up to her neck. Her crimson hair was spread out over her pillow. She opened her green eyes. "My mate," she whispered. "Make love to me." 

Matt smiled at her but shook his head. "I have to be at work with in an hour, and I have to drop Charlie off at school. I want to show you something."

Dominique yawned before she pulled back the covers. She was still wearing her halter top and loin cloth. She accepted her husband's hand as he led her from their room and into the play room. 

Hatchlings were still there, resting in the light of the open windows. Despite their fierce poses they were way too cute. Matt walked by Calliste's stone form. Brooklyn's daughter had her hands outstretched displaying her five talons. He stopped at Juliet's statue and pointed at her.

"You know where her name came from," Matt raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

"From the play," Dominique answered and gave her mate "And so?" look.

"What happened in that play?"

"The two foolish human lovers committed suicide."

"Romeo thought Juliet was dead." he nodded. "Why did Juliet made herself look dead?"

"Because their parents were enemies."

"Kind of like you and the Canmores right?" She looked down."This is about Holly isn't it?"

"She cried herself to sleep. I know because I held her until she drifted off." Matt approached his wife. "She told me she going to Stanford after she graduates, and Colin is going with her and," he licked his lips. "They will never come back. We don't know anything about this kid."

"Except that he is a hunter."

"By birth not by choice. Can you believe there is a possibility that they have feelings for each other?"

Demona closed her eyes and breathed softly. "There is a possibility, but I don't want our daughter to get hurt." She felt her hand taken into his.

"Neither do I that is why I brought you here. I don't want a tragedy. I don't want her to leave."

"She loves him that much?" Demona asked and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Apparently so." 

She turned her head towards Juliet and watched the stone hatchling for a full minute."I'll tell Holly that she doesn't have to run away. I don't fully accept their love, but I'm not going to order her not to see him. Maybe I'll get to know him." The feeling of fingers under her chin caused her to look up at her mate. Matt smiled softly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

____________________________________________________________________________

Colin glared as the seats filled in. Rows and rows of drab gray metal chairs being filled with men and women wearing armor. The same damned armor they and in some cases their children now wore. The main design hadn't changed too much although the colors have shifted to black and gold. The masks had foregone the hoods and were topped with a curved leathery triceratops like frill tipped in golden metallic spikes. Leather cloaks were fastened to the armor by metallic clasps. Some of them also wanted to add the leather gloves with the metallic hook like claws to the new armor but Colin's father refused.

Colin sat back and glanced at his brother. He remembered from old photos the armor their dad wore back when he was an ordinary Hunter. The same black and red armor that Eddie wore. Colin reached up to touch of his metallic shoulder pads that was blue like his uncle Jason's. This was stupid. None of his cousins on his father's side of the family have to don the armor, so why did he and Eddie?

With a disgusted grunt he reached up and pulled off his black mask. Eddie turned his head. One of the main reasons those masks were annoying was the fact that emotions were unreadable.

"My face needs to breath," Colin explained while he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You've been reading Mariah's girly magazines," Eddie said. 

Colin just stared at him. "How would you know about those magazines mentioning face breathing unless you read them."

Eddie shifted until he could see the stage better. "Dad's coming, Be quiet."

Eddie was right. Flanked by two of his best soldiers Jon strode out. His armor had gone through a few changes itself. The shoulder pads and chest plate was still the same red metal that he had used in the past. Underneath the lights it shone like liquid rubies. He wore armbands that matched the golden gleam of the spikes used in his flunkies' masks. His hands were still encased in black leather but the ends of his talons were coated in golden metal coverings. In his right hand he wielded a golden hammer that when it was turned on it cackled with bright blue electricity.

Once he stood in front of the podium Jon reached up and slid off his mask and handed both it and his hammer to the flunky that stood on his left. "Hello my friends," Jon greeted. Why did his father have to use that very polished and eloquent yet very fake British accent when he is leading his men? They know that he really is Jon Canmore and Castaway was just an alias.

"Before we go off into this gentle night"

'Great now he is borrowing from Dylan Thomas,' Colin rolled his eyes

"I want to speak to you about corruption."

"Testify you bastard," Colin whispered. Didn't mom manage to get anything through his thick skull?

"Corruption by those beasts," Jon held out his hands and curled his talons. "Those monsters, our enemy. We know how they manage to deceive the populace into thinking that they are good noble beings that protect them from the criminal element." 

What a load of bullshit. Colin's father knew that they do protect. He can't even resist the urge to protect, and has had in the past and present jumped out the window and glided around searching for people to help. 

"They have deceived people into paying to become weregoyles like myself." He made sure everyone could hear his sigh. "My only regret is that I was unable to prevent the spread of the same disease that has affected me, but now a new kind of corruption has formed. These demons from hell are using something that is sacred to myself to lure people into their traps. They are using love. They pretend to love our children and have them fall in love with them. Once their defenses are down that is when they will kill them."

Colin stirred uncomfortably where he sat. He knew his father was talking about him and Holly. He needed to get out of there and had just the plan. Some people can force themselves to cry. Colin can force himself to throw up. It was a secret gift he had only shared with his friends. He closed his eyes and thought of images. Nasty disgusting images. A mental image of drinking milk that was so rancid that one would have to chew the chunks, of an animals eyes slowly eaten away by ants, and how disgusting a pair of underwear had to be to actually stick to the walls.

The images became more vivid in his mind while he made deep gulping sounds in the back of his throat and sucked in his gut and pushed it out. It was working. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and noticed Eddie had taken off his mask and stared at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" His brother asked. "You look even greener than dad." Colin shook his head. He felt the warm fluid at the back of his throat. With his hand over his mouth he bolted upright and raced out the meeting hall.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lorrie stirred the mixture of chicken pieces, long carrot slices, broccoli, mushrooms and teriyaki sauce in the skillet once more before lowering the heat. She stepped out of the kitchen to stare into the living room. Mariah was sitting in front of the computer wearing her cordless hands free phone headset. The TV was on also. Lorrie placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at her daughter. How can that girl pay attention to all three things, and how much electricity is she wasting?

She had stepped back into the kitchen and was slicing the baked potatoes when she heard the sliding glass door open and close. "Finished already?" Not hearing a response she stepped out to see Colin heading in the direction for his room. "Colin?" The man in the blue armor paused and turned around. "What happened?"

"I had to leave," Colin said. "Stomach problems." The problem was he couldn't stomach his father's belief.

"Do you think you might be able to handle dinner?"

"I won't be staying." She heard the door close. She took a spoonful of the skillet mix and placed it into one of the potatoes.

"Where are you going?" She added another spoonful. No answer. She finished ladling into the one potato and moved to the next.

Colin nearly had to sit on top of the suitcase to close it. He wanted to make sure he got most of his clothes. Well his mother and Mariah can send the rest. He reached under his bed and pulled out a maroon dufflebag. Once opened he filled it with books, CD's his remote CD Player, remote MP7 player and other gadgets.

In the bathroom he walked over to the side that he and Eddie shared. He packed away his toothbrush, two deodorant roll ons, his bottle of cologne, a bar of Old Spice scented soap, a bottle of aftershave, His hairbrush and comb and a bottle of spray on hair gel. He hoped that he could sneak out without anyone noticing but it appeared that he wasn't going to be that lucky. His mother stood in front of the glass door staring at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Colin said. "If dad is too much of stubborn asshole to listen to my side then I don't want to be any part of this family."

"Just give him time."

"Give him time?" his voice cracked. "Give him time? Jesus mom, you have known him for over twenty years and has he changed any since then?"

"He was suicidal about his transformations, then in denial, then he accepted what he was, told his men not to harm other weregoyles and other hybrids."

"Still I can't wait around for him to accept the fact that Holly truly loves me." He edge past her towards the glass door. Without even looking back he leaped over the balcony.

__________________________________________________________________________

Charlie noticed the struggle in the alley before anyone else did. "Trouble," was the only word that exited the mouth of the young weregoyle before he dove into the direction of the alley. Rayne and Broadway didn't need to ask twice before following him.

The woman had her back turned towards Charlie . He could only see her cascade of spun gold hair that flowed down the back of her lavender pants suit. She didn't turn around and he couldn't blame her. The gleam on the edge of the knife could easily be seen in the thug's right hand.

With his tail lashing gently against the ground Charlie stood at his full height and let out a simple warning growl. The thug's grip loosened and sent the knife clattering. His weasle like eyes widened in fear, yet the woman still did not turn around. Only when Rayne and Broadway had landed did she turn around.

It wasn't a woman. Well it could have been under that armor but when they saw the face encased in the dreaded mask they knew they have been set up. Charlie swore underbreath as the "woman" pulled off her wig and ripped off her suit. More quarrymen emerged from the shadows and turned on their hammers.

"Haven't had a confrontation with these bozos in a while," Broadway said while his eyes lit up. Rayne stared at the group. About twelve in all. The odds were not good against them She knew the men could handle about three or four each. She could take on three at a time tops. Factoring in the hammers and she knew the outcome would not be good. She wanted to call for back up but the second she placed the headset on they would be on her.

"Roscoe," the "woman" hissed at the thug. "What if they are weregoyles?"

Roscoe, the mugger, furrowed his bushy eyebrows at him/her. "Lord Castaway showed me many pictures," Roscoe said. "The female and the fat one are true gargoyles and the other male is the son of the demon." A satisfied smile spread across his face. "We can kill them all."

Charlie's eyes lit up as he bent down to the ground. His left leg struck out behind and he pulled back while swinging his hips. His tail whipped out, brushing along the ground, and slid under the feet of two quarrymen. The masked men fell backwards landing on their posteriers. Charlie did not have time to revel in his success. He shot his elbow backwards giving one of them a shove before striking his leather clad face with his fist while grabbing another thug and throwing him over his shoulders.

The fourth one struck him in the side right above his right hip with his hammer. Cringing in pain he lowered himself to the ground and looked up at the man who tagged him.Even though he couldn't see the bastard's face he knew he was most likely smiling at his pain. With a growl that escalated into a roar the azure gargoyle pounced on the Quarry member.

Broadway grabbed the two nearest him and lifted them up in the air. Eyes still glowing he brought their head's together, knocking them out. He shot one footbehind him, kicking another member. Two more jumped him. He shot out his fists striking one, but not the other. The hammer came down on his shoulder. He cringed while the ed of his tail wrapped round the quarryman's ankle and pulled him down to the ground.

From her place in the alley Rayne shot her fee tup striking one of them in the chest before she rolled out of the way of a hammer. She reached out and grabbed the jerk and threw it over her back, sending the person flying into the body of another member. She quickly crouched waiting for more to come. She was the one who noticed the gun. The weapon glinted in the moonlight and was held by the quarryman leader. The end of the gun was aimed at Charlie.

"Charlie!" Rayne called out before spinning around to deliver a kick to another of member of the black and gold wearing menace. 

When she spun to where Roscoe was she couldn't believe her eyes. Another figure stood behind him with is hand gripped on the wrist of Roscoe, squeezing so hard that the gun fell out of his hand onto the ground. The figure turned Roscoe around and delivered a strike in the center of his face that didn't quite cause him to fly back, but it did cause him to black out. 

The mystery figure leaped into view sending a metal tipped boot into the neck of another man before grabbed a third. Seeing that this new guy was helping the gargoyle a member grabbed his hammer and limped up to him.

With a grunt Broadway threw the person he had in his hands into one of the walls. He decked another one sending her hammer rattling against the ground. Charlemang dropped the unconscious form that he was holding. The remaining members limped over to where there fallen brethren lie and picked them up. Limping and flinching the black and gold wearing people ran off.

"Thank you whoever you..." Rayne paused when saw who it was that had helped them The figure stood at five foot nine and was dressed in black and bright blue armor. His head was covered in a grayish green mask of Frankenstein's monster. The most striking feature was his large tan wings with pale yellow lining. "Oh," Rayne blinked and smiled.

"Colin Canmore," The moonlight glow resumed itself in Broadway's eyes. Colin stared at him. Large gargoyle that was somewhere between pale aqua and mint green in color with a large gut. His facial features was also described to him. Jovial smile, curved chin that juts out a bit, curved browridges, gumdrop nose, fan shaped ears and instead of hair he had a mohawk of fleshy bumps."Broadway," Colin said while removing his mask.

The female was the shortest of the group. Bright orange skin with shoulder length snow white wavy hair. Her red dragonfly like wings had a blue lining. Her long horns started at just above her eyes and curved back and ended in ball like knobs given them an insect anttenae like appearance. "Rayne," Colin smiled at her. 

The third member of the group just stared at him. He was the tallest of the group. Azure skin and wild red hair cut short. Large wings that were topped with two talons cloaked themselves over the male's broad shoulders. He was muscular in appearance. His nose might be considered to be a little big, but attractive at the same time. He stared at Colin under the two long horns that ended in a slight curve.

"Charlie, your sister has told me so much about you all." Colin held out a hand but Charlie kept his arms relaxed at his side. The blond male turned towards Broadway when he heard the portly gargoyle growl. "She told me all about you." He bent down and picked up Rosco's discarded gun. "Like how Broadway despises guns." He held out the weapon as one would hold a dirty sock. "Here you can destroy it. I'm stronger than the average human, but I'm not that strong."

With his eyes still locked on the quarterling Broadway walked over to him and took the gun. He crunched the weapon with one squeeze of his left hand.

"Thank you for helping us," Rayne smiled at him. "But why are you wearing that mask and not the mask of the hunter?"

"Because I'm not a Hunter. I never wanted to be a Hunter." He smiled down at the rubbery monster mask in his hands. "I'm glad I kept this from the Tai Kappa Epsilon Halloween party."

"Their parties suck," Charlie frowned and crossed his arms. "Everyone knows that Sigma Phi has the best parties." 

Colin smiled slightly before rolling his eyes. "Oh please. Everyone knows that a Sigma Phi's idea for a party is how much Captain Morgan they can put into the punch." 

Charlie smiled. "At least my Fraternity has refined tastes to what they drink. With TKE it's just beer, beer, and more beer."

"Now there is nothing wrong with beer, I wouldn't really know though. I have to wait a few more years."

"True," the weregoyle held out his arm. Colin grabbed it in the gargoyle greeting fashion. 

Broadway blinked before his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Charlie what are you doing?" Broadway asked. "This was a setup. His father sent those goons to attack so you could look like the hero." 

The azure male turned his head towards him. "Don't you get it?" Charlie asked. "Holly told me that his father berated him because he was with her the other night."

"That was an act!"

"What if Colin is being truthful?" Rayne asked. "Both kids are getting it from both ends," her eyes softened. "Why must we deny their love?"

"My mom doesn't," Charlie brushed a stray lock that hung over his eyes. "She says she's not going to punish Holly for dating him."

"Man," Colin shook his head at Broadway. "You are a lot like Brooklyn. He is just as stubborn. I hope Lexington is different."

Rayne smiled. "He and I knew about you guys for a while now."

"You did?" The quaterling blinked.

"Half the clan knew," Charlie tucked a few more stray strands behind his left ear. The gold hoop and dangly skull earing were more easily seen.

"I guess you are going back home?" Rayne asked.

"Actually I'm going to crash at a friend's place until I get my own nest." Canmore stared up to the top of one of the buildings. "I have my stuff up there."

"You left home?" Charlie's brow ridges lifted up with sympathy." 

Colin closed his eyes and nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________

Tonight was not a good night. Seven members of his organization had to go to the hospital for their injuries. One of the female members reported back to Jon that Roscoe nearly succeeded in killing two of the beasts and the son of the demon, and then a mysterious figure showed up and helped saved their tails.

Tired and hungry Jon adjourned the meeting and glided home with Eddie. His second born was a bit worried about Colin's health.

"I'll reheat our dinners," Eddie offered once they had stepped inside. "You go on and get comfortable." 

Jon removed his mask and gave his son a warm smile. He thanked him and headed of for his bedroom. He paused when he noticed four teriyaki potato dinners that were untouched and ice cold. He also heard crying coming from the living room.

"Lorrie?" The end of his tail flicked worriedly back and forth as he made his way to the room. He saw Lorrie and Mariah sitting on the couch holding on to each other crying.

"Mom? Sis?" Eddie walked in from behind. "Why hasn't anyone eaten."

"Colin's gone," Lorrie let out between sobs. "He packed up and left." 

Jon blinked and sat down next to the women. "Well he is an adult," he took her hand into his. "Maybe he felt like-" Mariah cut him off.

"It's your fault," she scrunched up her face and glared at him. "Maybe if you took your head out of your ass he wouldn't have left. He's going to marry Holly Bluestone-Destine and then they are going t leave the city for good, and it's all your fault."

"Jon why didn't you listen to me?" Lorrie looked into his eyes.

"Colin is a traitor," Eddie crossed his arms while the whites of his eyes glowed. "A traitor to his family and to humanity." 

Mariah bolted up."We are not human jackass!"

"Yeah and we should be protecting them from the monsters." 

Jon tuned his children out while he rubbed Lorrie's hand. "He'll be back when she realizes that she was deceiving him." 

His wife shook he head at him. "Why do allow your hate to blind you from the truth. They love each other."

"but,"

she held up her hand to silence him. "Can't the idea that there is a possibility that she loves him in return?" 

Jon closed his eye and sighed. They reopened with a bright glow when he heard the sound of a fist striking against a shoulder.

"Stupid bitch," Eddie snarled while he stared into the eyes of his sister. Her aqua orbs were covered in moisture making them look like glass. The corners of her mouth were twisted down. She looked like she might cry but her determination forbid it. Another snarl; low deep, and animal like pulled his angry gaze from Mariah into the snow white eyes of his father.

"Don't ye ever hit yer sister," Jon snarled and narrowed his eyes. "Don't ye ever hit a woman."

"She was spouting traitor talk," Eddie's voice was shaky. "Like Colin."

"Go t' yer room." 

Eddie stared into the eyes of his father before he cloaked his wings and left. Both parents checked to see if Mariah was hurt.

"Of course not," She crossed her arms and blinked away the remaining bits of tears. "I'm a Canmore."

"Good," Lorrie smiled at her. "Now you go heat up your dinner. Your father and I need to talk." Mariah didn't reply, nor did she nod or smile. She just left.

With a sigh Lorrie turned to her husband and gave him a pleading look. "Hold me," she whispered. Jon strode over to where she stood and pulled closer until her body was pressed against his chest. With his arms still wrapped around he guided her back to the couch. She climbed into his lap.

"I'm worried," she said after a few minutes silence. She stared into his eyes ."I'm worried about our family. what will happen to us?"

"We have overcome many obstacles m'love," his left hand slowly rose to the back of her head. "We'll overcome many more."

"I know. Its just that I worry about our safety."

"Ye'll know that I'll protect ye."

"Protect that's what gargoyles do and weregoyles. "

"I know," Jon closed his eyes and nodded. "I know that part about them is true, but I believe it's the new generations like that one from Florida."

"You won't tell the Quarrymen," she paused as she felt his talons gently running through her hair. "Why do you lead them?"

"I need them, a group t' help me punish Goliath and the Demon."

"I don't trust them. I feel that they will betray you some day, especially if they found out that you love this form," she reached up to stroke his frill. "and loved being a weregoyle for years."

"It has helped me become a better hunter." He kept rubbing her hair while she slowly laid herself down on him. With slightly moistened eyes Jon looked past her head, past the TV and out the window.

___________________________________________________________________________

Not even an abrasive cleanser could wipe the smile from Rebecca Maza's face. Earlier that evening she waited at the turrets for Charlie to return. She did not expect him and the rest of his patrol team to come gliding home with an extra person. She remembered racing down the stairs shouting Holly's name. Even though Rebecca wasn't there at the exact time her boyfriend had returned seeing Holly's smile made it worth while.

The members of the clan, except for the hatchling, gathered in the strategy room. Goliath stood near Hudson's chair and stared at the same youth as the rest of the clan, not with glaring eyes like Demona, Brooklyn, and Broadway, nor pleasant eyes. "You ran away from home?" He finally broke the silence.

"I left home," Colin held up a hand. "Running away is used for those under eighteen."

"I see. You wish not to be a Hunter?"

"If the hunted game involves crooks, drug lords, gang members, murders, rapists, vampires, Dark Race, evil spirits, and real demons then yes, but I will not hunt a gargoyle."

"When did you want to abandon your hunter up bringing?"

Colin noticed several others nodding at the question. "It wasn't a Eureka movement. It was something that slowly built up. I'm told gargoyles are evil. They will attack children. I ask my mom why I'm different from other children, and she tells me I'm a quarter gargoyle. I'm told gargoyles are evil and yet I'm part gargoyle. Funny thing is I don't feel part evil. I don't feel like hunting children either. Then there is school. Growing up I had to keep my wings concealed. When some people discover what I am they treat me like I'm a lower life form. I gradually learned to see things from a gargoyles point of view. I talked with others who felt they weren't evil and then I became friends with Holly. I didn't care who her mother was," He sighed and held up his arms in a shrug. "And the friendship turned into something more, something greater."

Goliath nodded. "If Xanatos allows it you may live here in the castle."

"Goliath, you can't be serious!" Brooklyn started.

"I am perfectly serious. Colin will not be part of the clan. He will just live here."

"I have no problem with him moving in," Alexander Xanatos said. Everyone turned to see the bearded red head standing near the entrance with Tai. "I do have few questions for him."

"Like?" Colin asked.

"You are in college right?"

The quarterling nodded. "At Colombia."

"Were your parents paying for it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to find a job now."

"Why don't you work for my father? A small entry level position in the mail room. It pays more than flipping burgers or stocking shelves."

"You serious?"

Alex arched a brow. "I rarely kid, and I'm sure when my father returns from Hawaii he will agree with me."

Colin didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug someone, but not Goliath, nor Xanatos. He felt a pair of golden arms wrap around his arms. "Holly?"

She noticed his dazed expression. "Who else?" She pulled him into a deep embrace. She didn't know how long she held onto him and she didn't care whe watched. She pressed her mouth against his and ignored her brother's snide comment about getting a room.

_________________________________________________________________________

Goliath stared at the stars. It had been a strange night for himself and the rest of the clan. He turned his head at the sound of someone walking up the steps of the highest tower. He wasn't expecting anyone, not even his eldest daughter.

"You are looking quite pensive, father." She walked right up next to him.

"I wonder if I did the right thing," he spoke to the sky. "Allowing Colin Canmore to stay with us."

"He's not like his father and Holly loves him."

He sighed. "I don't completely trust him. That is the reason why I feel we should rest in the playroom during the day, with the door locked on our side."

Her eyes were narrowed slightly. "For how long?"

"Until I can accept him. It may take a few months, and even then I won't order the whole clan to rest in the open, only those who want to sleep on the battlements."

"I'll be outside during the first day."

He finally turned to look at her. "You accept him?"

"Bronx trusts him. He sniffed his hand and wagged his tiny stump of a tail, and if Bronx's trusts him then all doubt should be erased."

He smiled. "Bronx is an excellent judge of character," he sighed again. "but my heart still doesn't accept young Canmore."

"I understand."

"This clan has been through a lot, and so have you. I feel you should take a few nights off from patrolling and watching the hatchlings. Spends some time with Broadway and maybe tomorrow you and I can go for a father and daughter glide."

"I would love that. Thank you father."

Goliath gave her a small hug before he turned back to the stars, and his city beneath the dark and glittering canopy.

__

The End


End file.
